Sybil
The Armory's Monster is a character introduced in the season finale of the seventh season of The Vampire Diaries. It is a yet unknown creature and it's possibly a new species. History Early Life It is yet unknown the early life of the Monster. However, Virginia St. John mentioned that the Monster has been alive for thousands of years and cannot be killed. 1882 Dalton St. John somehow was able to open the vault and went in along with some of his colleagues. He began to hear whispers calling out his name which drew him further into the cave behind the vault. Then both him and his friends found their lamps flames quickly snuffed out which followed with him being attacked by it. Dalton and his friends were able to escape but the monster within seemed to somehow tear his humanity turning him into a vicious remorseless killer who brutally killed his friends. 2012 Virginia St. John forced Lucy Bennett to seal the vault with Yvette St. John inside. Season Seven In Somebody That I Used to Know, Virginia tried to kill Bonnie to prevent her from opening the vault where the Monster was. In Kill 'Em All, because of Damon's deal with Alex, Bonnie is forced to open the Armory's vault. However, because of her previous conversation with Virginia, she makes a plan to keep her promise to Virginia. After unsealing the door of the vault, Bonnie quickly leaves while Alex and her team go inside only to find Yvette's corpse. Suddenly, many of them are killed by the Monster in the vault. Alex and the few remaining try to flee only to discover that Bonnie trapped them inside the building with a spell, in order to trap the monster she unleashed. In Requiem for a Dream, Damon and Enzo mentioned that the last member of The Eight Everlastings was inside The Armory that was sealed by Bonnie and that the Monster could be a problem. Later, corpses of The Armory members are shown, scattered across the building. In Gods and Monsters, it uses Elena's voice to lure Damon further into the vault and eventually gets to him. Enzo enters the vault soon after and is confronted by Damon, who asks if it's just him. After a conversation about heroes and their girls, Damon tells him that it doesn't always work out so great, and that at first it hurts, but it then becomes kind of fun, and Enzo is grabbed from behind by the monster. After three months, Damon and Enzo have been piling up bodies on the West Coast and they are seen in a warehouse, where they are surrounded by multiple hanging bodies with their throats slit as Dalton St. John had done to his fellow The Armory members. Powers and Abilities *'Possible Immortality:' Virginia mentioned that it can't be killed and it has lived for thousands of years. *'Super Strength:' The Creature appears to be strong because it killed various members of The Armory. As well as overpowering Damon and Enzo. *'Super Speed:' The Creature is super fast, that was seen when evaded the The Armory's men searching for it. Also more clearly shown when it dragged Enzo into the shadows. *'Mind Control:' The Monster controlled the minds of Dalton, Damon and Enzo. The reason why and how it did it is unknown. *'Voice Manipulation:' It was able to mimic the voices of both Yvette St. John and Elena Gilbert. Appearances Season Seven *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' (Mentioned) *''Kill 'Em All'' (Unseen/Mentioned) *''Requiem for a Dream'' (Mentioned) *''Gods and Monsters'' Season Eight *''TBA'' Trivia *It is possible this species is the oldest creature known in The Vampire Diaries. **Monster has a power very similar to Immortals (mind control). *According to Virginia the Monster has been alive for thousands of years. *The Armory's Monster was magically imprisoned in the Armory twice by a Bennett witch: **It was first sealed in the Armory's vault by Lucy Bennett in 2012, at Virginia's request. **It was sealed again within the Armory by Bonnie Bennett in 2016, moments after she had unsealed its vault. **The Monster has many similarities with Silas; both are unkillable immortals (Silas was a truly immortal man, and the Monster was told to be unkillable), both are thousands of years old, both were imprisoned by a Bennet witch in their cave cells, both have an ability to create illusions and control people's minds. Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Species Category:Immortal Gallery See Also Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Species Category:Immortal